


Poker night

by Control team Employee Eugene (Foxy_Fox), Foxy_Fox



Series: Abnormality down time [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea what I was doing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Red (Lobotomy Corporation) being a bitch, what is a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Control%20team%20Employee%20Eugene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox
Summary: Red becomes a real big bitch on poker night.
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
Series: Abnormality down time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Poker night

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I love writing Red as a bitch.

The hallways were silent as the young mercenary began to make her descent down the hall, her running speed outmatched everyone else much to the chagrin of the butterfly following her.

As the mercenary began to pick up momentum, the butterfly finally let out a huff followed soon after by the young mercenary letting out a groan.

"How you holding up grandpa"? If the butterfly had a face, it would convey annoyance sadly he did not.

"You try carrying around a coffin and running at the same time". The mercenary just let out a snort before continuing to race down the hallway.

The mercenary's feet suddenly halted so quickly that the butterfly almost crashed into the young girl in front of him.

At this, the young mercenary snorted once again before preparing to kick the door of F-01-69 down.

"Hold on Red" The sound of the butterfly speaking stopped the young mercenary temporarily before she let out a drawn-out groan. 

"What is it?"

"Der's still asleep."

"As if I care." and with that, the young mercenary proceeded to kick down the door of F-01-69.  
The abnormality inside almost falling over due to the sudden noise caused by the mercenary, "You sleep standing up?" Red let out a snort as Der let out an annoyed sigh.

"No, Red I don't, I was just... resting my eyes." 

"Sure, you don't." Red let out a small snicker before tapping her foot against the floor in impatience.

"Der, are you alright?" The butterfly asked softly, walking into the containment room to make sure his friend was okay. Der's flames turned the slightest shade of red and Red herself caught that, smirking under her mask.

"Yes I'm fine Butterfly thank you for asking" Der's quick but sincere reply only made Red smirk more. 

"When you two finish eye-fucking each other" The comment made the two male abnormalities irritated, while Der's flame's only became redder, Butterfly let out an annoyed huff and waited for the mercenary to continue. "Hurry up Chutz poker night wait's for nobody"! And with that, Red left the two, leaving a very flustered Der and a very irritated Butterfly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have two more W.I.P I should be finishing but you know I have motivation problems and procrastination problems so you know.


End file.
